


[Podfic] It's Complicated

by ofjustimagine



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4A, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Communication Failure, First Time, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Misunderstandings, Montreal Canadiens, Mutual Pining, Other, Pining, Pod Exchange 2019, Podfic, Podfic Length: 4-4.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-10-21 15:30:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20695832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofjustimagine/pseuds/ofjustimagine
Summary: Podfic, 04:21:45, mp3, m4a, and streaming formats.Author's summary:It's PK's rookie year and he's not sure what this thing with Carey is. He also doesn't know it's a thing at all. Sometimes PK's pretty dumb.





	[Podfic] It's Complicated

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sophie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [It's Complicated](https://archiveofourown.org/works/326603) by [Katarin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katarin/pseuds/Katarin). 

  
  
[Download mp3](http://bit.ly/2kklMme)  
[Download m4a](http://bit.ly/2mm6rSR)  


#### Reader's Notes:

Happy Pod Exchange! I had such a fun time getting out of my comfort zone and playing around with new characters. Thanks to Sophie for bringing this fic to my attention as a potential recording; I hope you enjoy it! Thanks to Katarin for the blanket permission, and to paraka for the hosting. Special thanks to the Pod Exchange mods for doing the heavy lifting! I'm also throwing this in for Podfic Bingo for the square "Multiple/Gang" because threesomes 4ever. 


End file.
